


Good Intentions Lead to Property Damage

by Sundropqueen



Series: Random, Unconnected 7KingdomsAu Oneshots [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst??, Friendship, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Not much tho, Older Varian (Disney), This is essentially just what the hair but with Varian and Yong??, Yong reminds Varian of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundropqueen/pseuds/Sundropqueen
Summary: Yong blows something up and Varian comes to the rescue. (And realizes they're more alike than he thought)
Relationships: Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Random, Unconnected 7KingdomsAu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Good Intentions Lead to Property Damage

There was a boom as the sky exploded in a burst of color. The fireworks were out of control; whizzing past shops and inns and setting everything aflame with light. 

Fire raged down the cobblestone streets. People scrambled left and right to avoid the sparks, and in the middle of it all, running towards the cause of the fire, was the kid.

Yong ran towards his invention, narrowly missing the missiles launched his way. Varian cursed before sprinting after him. That kid was gonna get himself killed!

Varian’s blood pounded in his ears, nearly deaf from all the noise, but he kept moving. Legs pumping. Heart pumping. He ran. 

The firework screamed, streaming towards him and the kid. Varian lunged. 

He grabbed Yong and jumped out of the way of the oncoming firework. They hit the dirt hard, Varian using his body as a shield.

“No!” Yong yelled over the noise. “No no no, I can’t let this happen again, please, let me go!” Varian winced but held him tighter. 

A sharp pain grazed his ear and he grit his teeth, waiting for it to be over. 

After what felt like an eternity, the noise stopped. The world plunged into darkness and silence. 

Yong went limp in his arms.

Still, Varian didn’t move, waiting for his pulse to steady before finally opening his eyes and assessing the damage.

Houses and shops were still on fire, but villagers were quickly putting them out with buckets of water. Overturned carts, farm animals on the loose...

It… it was a mess. Still, it didn’t look like anyone gotten too hurt (the worst he could see was a firework that had hit a man's shoulder). It was bad, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with time. 

A few people were also picking themselves up and assessing the damage to their village. As they looked around they caught sight of him. Their panic and confusion turned into a glare. Their lips curled with disgust and anger as they stared at Varian, or, more accurately, the boy hidden behind Varian. Varian instinctively tensed, curling in on himself. 

That...would be harder to fix. 

Varian turned his attention away from the angry villagers and back to the younger boy in his arms. 

Yong was crying. Fat, hot tears trailed down his face and onto his shirt. 

“I- I’m sorry,” He sobbed, “I didn’t t-think it would explode like that, I thought I-” Varian cut him off with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, I get it. You just wanted to bring a little brightness to your village. You made a mistake, but you’re not gonna fix it by running face-first into the fire.” Varian frowned, patting down Yong's singed, still smoking hair.  _ Literally _ .

Yong looked down and rubbed a sleeve across his face; It came back soaked. 

“I… I’m sorry.” He repeated. Varian frowned. His heart went out to the kid. Heck, four years ago this was him, running to stop his exploding boilers. 

Varian reached into the satchel Eugene gave him and pulled out a handkerchief. He handed it to Yong. 

“Thanks,” Yong mumbled, taking the fabric and wiping his face. He looked up at Varian, ashamed. Shame quickly switched to horror. “You’re bleeding!” Varian grimaced, reaching a slow hand up to his head. His fingers came back wet and at the sight of it, Varian closed his eyes, taking in a slow breath. 

“It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt much, I just… hate blood.” He reopened his eyes, giving the boy a tight smile. Yong looked away and Varian’s heart lurched.

“Hey,” He said, earning the boy’s attention. “I’m okay, really. This stuff happens all the time.” He laughed a little. 

Yong didn’t respond, his eyes trailed past Varian, towards the angry villagers. When he spoke his voice shook.

“I understand if you don’t want me to come with you anymore.” Varian frowned. He was talking about the trials. Varian had invited him along after he’d helped him with the first one and Yong had been enthusiastic about it when he’d asked… Now he was fighting back another onslaught of tears. 

“No way! Yong, you’re a genius! You built a firework that could light the streets for a week!”

“Yeah, but it didn’t work,” Yong whispered.

“Not yet, but I know with a few more (controlled) experiments it’ll be perfect.” 

Yong searched his face like he was looking for any falseness to his words. Varian gave him a soft smile in return.

“You really think so?”

Varian nodded. 

“Of course I do.” Varian stood, outstretching a hand for the younger boy to take. He gestured behind him. “Come on, what do you say we clean this mess up?” A small smile spread across Yong’s face. He nodded, taking Varian’s hand.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it kinda fizzled out at the end there but uhh, I don't know, tell me what you think? Thank you for reading!


End file.
